Duplicate The Suite Life of Zack
The Suite Life of Zack & Cody is an American Disney Channel Original Series created by Danny Kallis and Jim Geoghan. The series premiered on March 18, 2005 and was one of the first five shows available on the iTunes Store. It was nominated for Emmy Awards three times. The final episode aired on September 1, 2008 during the "The Suite Life and Times of London Tipton" marathon. The program was nominated for Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards three times. The series premiered with over four million viewers making it the most successful premiere for Disney Channel in 2005. The series is set in the Tipton Hotel in Boston and centers upon Zack and Cody Martin (Dylan & Cole Sprouse), trouble-making twins who live at the Tipton Hotel. Featuring an ensemble cast, the series main cast consists of Zack and Cody along with ditsy hotel heiress London Tipton (Brenda Song), the candy counter girl Maddie (Ashley Tisdale), the hotel's manager, Mr. Moseby (Phill Lewis), and the boys' single mother Carey (Kim Rhodes). The series is the third Disney Channel Original to have more than 65 episodes, after That's So Raven and Kim Possible. The 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike resulted in no new episodes being shown from early February 2008. Instead the Disney Channel re-aired the first 13 episodes. After the strike ended, new episodes began airing on April 19, 2008. The Suite Life on Deck is a sequel/spin-off of this series with the Sprouse twins, Song, and Lewis continuing their roles. While an attempted spin-off, Arwin!, was not picked up by Disney Channel, this show skipped the pilot process and went straight to series. The show is set on a cruise ship with the brothers and London attending a high school-at-sea program, while Mr. Moseby manages the ship. Plot The show centers upon Zack and Cody Martin (Cole & Dylan Sprouse), twins who can afford to live in their hotel because of their lounge-singing mother, Carey (Kim Rhodes). Also residing at the hotel is the hotel owner's daughter London Tipton (Brenda Song), the rich but impolite, ditzy heiress of a multi-billionaire and Madeline, also known as Maddie Fitzpatrick (Ashley Tisdale), the down-to-earth candy-counter girl. Mr. Moseby, the dutiful and serious manager is often a foil to Zack and Cody's schemes. The show is often set at the Tipton Hotel, but various other settings like Zack and Cody's high school, Cheevers High School, and Maddie and London's private school, Our Lady Of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic School are used. Most episodes focus on two stories: The first one is commonly centered on Zack, Cody and their mother while the other story centers on Maddie, London, and Mr. Moseby. Other staff of the Tipton sometimes appear in both of the storis. Cast Main Cole Sprouse, Dylan Sprouse, Phill Lewis, and Kim Rhodes appeared in all 87 episodes of the series. Brenda Song missed two episodes and Ashley Tisdale missed twelve episodes throughout the series. Actors with Recurring Roles The following is a list of cast members who have appeared in significant roles as recurring characters throughout the series. Each of the cast members listed have appeared in between 6 and 45 episodes and the list is ordered according to the number of episodes credited (highest number first). A complete list of all characters who have appeared multiple times is included at [[The Suite Life of Zack & Cody recurring characters. Special Appearances Characters See also: The Suite Life of Zack & Cody recurring characters * Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse) – Cody is the calm, mature, and smarter twin. He is a "straight A" student, making him better, academically, than his brother Zack, who gets "D"s. However, he is not as strong as Zack in wood shop, where Zack excels. In one episode, he moves into the coat closet because he is not happy with his brother's sloppiness. Janice and Jessica seem to like Cody more. Cody has an on-again, off-again girlfriend named Barbara. Cody has attended a Week in Washington program and math camp. Cody is the more gentle twin compared to his brother and somehow always gets talked into going along with Zack's schemes. In "The Fairest of Them All," he dressed as a girl to win money. * Zack Martin (Dylan Sprouse) – Zack is typically the unstudious, outgoing, immature twin, who usually dresses in skater clothes. At school, he is a straight "D" student, mentioned in the episode First Day of High School. Besides not doing well in school, Zack loves wood shop (which he is the best in class). In the episode Team Tipton it has shown that he has a fear of bugs. In the first season of the show it was revealed that Zack is ten minutes older than Cody, which he has uses against Cody, normally telling him, since he's older, to do some sort of job that he doesn't want to do. Or in some cases, give him "brotherly" advice because, "I'm the older twin." He has a crush on Maddie, but after the first season, this was shown less. He has also taken advantage of teachers and has faked conditions like dyslexia (in "Smart and Smarterer"). * London Tipton (Brenda Song) – She is the daughter of Wilfred Tipton, the owner of the Tipton Hotel. She is an obvious parody of Paris Hilton, down to the ditsy demeanor and frivolous spending and name of the character (London/Paris and Tipton/Hilton). Although you never see Mr. Tipton fully (usually hiding behind his security force, which stands on all sides.... in the tradition of Wilson from Home Improvement), he is frequently mentioned. London is a dim-witted, spoiled, rich teenager with her own private suite at the Tipton Hotel in Boston, complete with a large closet with several divisions (each with their own talking mirror) and a kitchen. London loves fashion; she only wears designer clothes and hates plaid. She does not have a nanny, or some other adult, to help her but relies on the Tipton Hotel Staff for any assistance and/or guidance. She transferred to the same private school, "Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow," as Maddie in the episode Forever Plaid, due to poor attendance at her old school. In the episode First Day of High School, London transfers to Zack and Cody's public school, "Cheevers High," due to being expelled from all of the private schools she had previously attended. She dislikes her step-moms (previous and current) and talks to Mr. Moseby and Maddie about her problems. When happy she usually claps her hands repeatedly while saying her catchphrase, "Yay me!" She also has her own web show called "Yay Me! Starring London Tipton" that exists both within the program and in the real world.10 London often refuses to go to school and even skipped detention twice. Though it seems like London may lead the ultimate rich-girl life, her childhood was not perfect. In the episode Arwinstein, she states she is allergic to lobster, although in one episode she asked Maddie for a lobster dinner. However, it is possible that she developed an allergy to lobster after the earlier episodes and before the later ones. It is also revealed in one episode that she must think about what she does before doing it. For example, she was walking through the lobby while thinking "left, right, blink, breathe" (although this may be Zack's dream) in the episode Super Twins. * Maddie Fitzpatrick (Ashley Tisdale) – She is the teenage candy-counter girl at the Tipton Hotel, who throughout the series holds several other jobs/positions including a cashier at the Cluck Bucket, manager on the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, and counselor for her school's summer camp program - Camp Heaven on Earth. She also visits Antarctica during the series to help save the penguins. While she comes from a lower class family, Maddie is very hard-working, outspoken, and intelligent. But in several episodes she is shown as being very selfish and a bigger opportunist than London, though she always loses out when this side of her personality is shown. Like Esteban, it is shown she has an incredibly long name; in the episode "Pilot Your Own Life," it is revealed to be Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick.11 She attends private school at "Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow" and later attends "Cheevers High." Maddie is London's closest friend, though London often treats her like a servant, as in the episode Footloser, usually bribing her with money. Maddie also babysat Zack and Cody throughout season one. Zack has a huge crush on her in Season One, however the crush isn't shown as much during Seasons 2-3. She is a strong supporter of environmental causes. She is left-handed. It is revealed that she has asthma. She appeared sporadically throughout Season 3. * Mr. Marion Moseby (Phill Lewis) – The uptight manager of the Tipton Hotel, who speaks with a wide vocabulary and an urbane vernacular, and is often annoyed by Zack and Cody's schemes. His repeated catch phrases, "Good luck with that" or "Pish posh" have become his trademark. Though he acts as though he does not care about the boys, he actually has a great deal of affection for them. For example, when Mr. Moseby took the boys to a baseball game, he caught a ball for Cody, ultimately making Mr. Moseby "the most hated man in Boston." In the episode "The Ghost of 613," it is revealed that he started out at the Tipton as a bellhop back in the 1970s, and had a "voluminous 'fro," Mr. Moseby is more of a father to London than her own, because Mr. Tipton is seldom around. Moseby was always a fatherly figure to London. Moseby even taught London how to walk, her ABCs, and tried to teach her how to drive. He cares for London and treats her like his own. He also helps London with any problems she is having. He was also known as the "Meanager." Has an older brother named Spencer, who is a little person (played by Dana Michael Woods), who is very wealthy and lactose intolerant. His Mothers' name is Beulah Moseby, who favors Spencer, but still likes Marion. Grandmother is Rose Moseby (who is played by Phill Lewis) who visits him in the episode "Nugget of History." Has a 16 year-old niece named Nia Moseby (played by Giovonnie Samuels) who comes to stay with him during the third season and temporarily replaces Maddie as candy counter girl, while she is in Antarctica. A running gag of the series is that Mr. Moseby often makes a fool of himself in front of people (eg: hitting a baby doll that wouldn't stop crying against a chair when a woman with a baby walked by), or making a sarcastic comment about himself (that the customers think is true, and not sarcastic). Another running joke is that he often just barely catches a vase on the center table of the lobby from falling, although he fails to do that in the series' finale. In his schooling he was captain of the cheerleading squad; his experience with cheering coming in useful in a cheer-off. He also was a junior putt putt champion and taught Zack how to play mini golf. Mr. Moseby also took ballet lessons and is a very good dancer. When he practiced and participated in Esteban's dance school, he was temporarily partnered with Carey, but found it hard to dance with her since she is much taller than him. He also takes advantage of Zack and Cody in some cases, like in the episode "Heck's Kitchen" he treats them with room service so they will find a food critic. * Carey Martin (Kim Rhodes) – The single working mother of Zack and Cody is the hotel's lounge singer. She and her sons traveled to several cities before arriving at the Boston Tipton, which she called the "best gig we've ever had." She was married to Kurt Martin but they divorced after the twins were born for unstated reasons. The character of Arwin has made it known on several occasions that he has a crush on her. Whenever Carey kisses Arwin he faints. When Zack and Cody have an argument, she tells them stories about her ex-boyfriends, much to their dismay. Episodes The 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike resulted in no new episodes being shown starting early February 2008. Instead the Disney Channel re-aired the first 13 episodes. After the strike ended, new episodes began airing on April 19, 2008. Places & Settings Tipton Hotel The Tipton Hotel is where Zack, Cody, Carey, and London all live, and where the majority of the other characters in the series work. It is the main setting for the series. The Tipton Hotel is located in Boston, MA. The S.S. Tipton In the episode Let Us Entertain You, Zack, Cody, and Carey spent a week vacationing on board the S.S. Tipton. It is also the setting of the sequel series, "The Suite Life on Deck". The first time the S.S. Tipton is referenced is in the episode, "To Catch a Thief." While Maddie talks to London on the phone a life preserver with the words "S.S. Tipton" can be seen in the background. Buckner Middle School The twins' Middle School. The school's mascot is a badger. In the scene outside of the school where a few students are walking between two buildings shows "The Mall" area that's located in Lincoln Park High School, in Chicago, Illinois. Some of the students that attend Buckner were Max, Bob, and Agnes. Carey would come sit outside of the detention area while Zack was being punished. She said when she was outside the principal's office at Cheevers High that, "Thanks to Zack, I knitted 32 sweaters and an afghan." The name comes from former-Boston Red Sox first baseman Bill Buckner. Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic School Maddie and Mary Margaret (Monique Coleman) attended this private school in season one. Later in season two, Corrie (Vanessa Hudgens) and Leslie (Kaycee Stroh) were added to the minor cast, with London also attending the school in season two. In season three, London, Maddie, and Leslie no longer attend Our Lady. External shots of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic School are of University College at the University of Toronto in Canada. Paul Revere Mini Mart Zack and Cody work at the Paul Revere mini mart for the manager, Wayne Wormser. The mini mart's motto is, "The savings are coming! The savings are coming!" It is across the street from another mini mart with a patriotic name and theme, The Betsy Ross Stop and Shop, which is run by Wormser's business enemy and fierce rival. Camp Heaven On Earth The summer camp where Maddie works over the summer. The only part of the camp shown is the cabin in which Maddie and the young girls stay. Cheevers High School Where Zack, Cody, London, and Nia attend along with other students including Bob, Mark and Barbara. This setting was used in "Lip Synchin' in the Rain", "First Day of High School", "Orchestra", and "Benchwarmers". John Marshall High School (Los Angeles, California) is shown in a snapshot as Cheevers High School. In the Episode "Benchwarmers" Leslie transfers to Cheevers and tries out for the cheerleading squad. Other places in Boston Scenes also take place in several other places in Boston, including Fenway Park, a movie theater, Maddie's home, the local shopping mall, a bowling alley (The same bowling alley was used to film a scene from the Hannah Montana episode, "People Who Use People")needed, a miniature golf course, Kurt's apartment, Mr. Moseby's home, the Goose Lodge, Liberty Park and, Arwin's apartment. Merchandise DVD releases The Complete First Season was released exclusively to Germany on November 13, 2008. Novels See also: Books. Like many Disney Channel Original Series, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody had a number of novels based on episodes of the series, as well as original books. The following list of novels is based on information from the Barnes & Noble website and List of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody episodes. * Official US site * Official UK site * Official Asia site * Official London Tipton site * Official Sprouse site Category:TV Series